


Welcome to the Party

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sacrilege, Tumblr Prompt, but just know that Crowley and Dean are together in this, despite not being lovey dovey, i don't make the rules, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Crowley insists that there is some work that Dean has to do as a demon, but Dean just wants to keep the party going.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Welcome to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr by @givethispromptatry: _Shklikt._
> 
> The cock of the gun echoed through the dome.
> 
> "Does anybody want to say a prayer first?"

_Schklikt._

The cock of the gun echoed through the dome. Terrified people huddled behind counters, under tables, or were viciously fighting to use each other as shields.

Dean smiled, his eyes black, as he held up his gun. _Click_. The safety was off.

He growled, dark and delighted, “Does anybody want to say a prayer first? How about I do it?

“Our douche-nozzle father who aren’t in Heaven, cursed be thy name, and fucking fuck off!”

People cowered, crying.

Dean aimed.

“Well that’s just dumb.” Crowley.

The King of Hell had popped in and was now standing beside Dean. He waved his hand.

“But go on, mark your territory, make a few kills if it’ll make you feel better. But after that, we have work to do.”

“And here I thought we were just going to keep the party going.”


End file.
